SAIL
by RawrDelena
Summary: They never thought it would go thus far. They never expected it to be so wrong, they never expected everything to fall apart around them. And yet it happened, their whole world fell apart, destroyed by themselves, destroyed by his pride and her inability to accept her feelings for him.


**A/N: The next drabble. Sorry if I misspelled stuff or anything like that. I don't have a beta. The lyrics I used are from "SAIL" by AWOLNATION. **

**I hope you like it either way.**

**xoxo**

* * *

_This is how I show my love_

_I made it in my mind because_

_I blame it on my ADD, baby_

* * *

"Caroline.", he roared, caging her between him the wall and his arms on either side of her face. She huffed. "Niklaus.", she replied, knowing it would piss him off if she used the name his father gave him. "Don't test me, love.", he threatened. Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "You don't scare me.", she said. He clenched his jaw. Usually he admired her strength and her bravery, but sometimes it just pissed him off.

Right now it did exactly that. "Caroline, stop it.", he roared. Caroline laughed without humor. "You stop it. You stop to follow me around, you stop to give me presents, you stop to mess up my life.", she retorted, narrowing her eyes at him. Klaus remained silent. They stared into each others eyes.

They never thought it would go thus far. They never expected it to be so wrong, they never expected everything to fall apart around them. And yet it happened, their whole world fell apart, destroyed by themselves, destroyed by his pride and her inability to accept her feelings for him.

"Caroline.", he said, lower this time. It was hardly audible, even for her (and she stood in front of him). She sighed heavily. She knew she should calm down, she knew she should listen to him and talk to him. She knew she should tell him the truth – it was the right thing to do (or at least she hoped it was). But she couldn't, she couldn't accept the truth herself, she hated it – passionately. She didn't get why he was still there, she rejected him so often (too often).

* * *

_This is how an angel cries_

_I blame it on my own supply_

_I blame it on my ADD, baby_

* * *

"I can't do this anymore.", Caroline sighed under her breath. She sat in the Boarding House. Stefan and Bonnie sat on each side of her. Elena sat on the couch opposite of her along with Damon. Matt stood awkwardly next to the couch on which she sat, on Bonnie's side. "What's wrong, Care?", Elena asked, tilting her head slightly. Caroline shook her head, she didn't mean to voice her thoughts, she just wanted to sigh, not more. Elena furrowed her brow. She didn't understand. She didn't have the slightest clue what was going on, what happened around her.

Elena became so self absorbed, even if she genuinely cared about her friends, she was too absorbed with her own problems to realize that her friends had their own problems to solve. She expected everything to be fine and everyone to be there for her when she needed them, and every single one of them fulfilled her wishes. But Caroline was tired of saving her friend, she was tired of being invisible. She was tired of being just another tool in the Salvatore toolbox, one that was needed in case that Elena wanted someone to talk to.

"Care?", Bonnie asked, squeezing her shoulder slightly. Caroline smiled a weak smile at her. "I'm fine.", she replied with her usual bubbly voice which made everyone think she was alright. "Really?", Bonnie asked, raising her eyebrows at her. Caroline forced herself to smile brighter, to laugh lightly. "Of course.", she said as genuine as possible. Bonnie returned her smile and nodded slightly, believing her friend's lie.

Caroline knew that was what she wanted, but she felt a pang of disappointment at the realization that her best friends since kindergarten believed her lies. "Okay, let's talk the talk.", Damon said, clapping his hands together. "What are we doing to get Klaus to leave us alone?", he asked the group. Bonnie bit her lower lip and Matt sighed. Stefan ruffled through his hair and Elena shifted nervously in her seat. Caroline leaned back, she knew _they_ couldn't do anything about it, only _she_ could. At least he didn't follow them, like Damon implied, he followed her. Every time they left her alone for a few minutes, he approached her, talked to her, and flirted with her. Caroline was the only one who was able to make him stop following her around (but she wouldn't tell her friends – they wouldn't listen to her). And she didn't even understand why Damon was so nervous about Klaus stalking them (her), he didn't do anything and he wouldn't try anything (because of her). As if he'd jump out of a bush to kill them. Caroline decided to voice her thoughts (even if she couldn't say the bush part).

"Why do we even need him to stop? He hasn't done anything so far and I doubt that he's going to do anything.", Caroline said nonchalantly. Stefan and Matt nodded at her words, agreeing with her. Elena's eyes widened slightly. "You think we should just … leave him be?", Elena asked, her voice sounding irritated. Caroline shrugged slightly, nodding as confirmation. "And if he's going to hurt Elena? We all know that he's after her.", Damon said possessively, draping his arm around Elena's waist, placing her on his lap. As if he could do something against Klaus if Klaus wanted Elena (and he certainly didn't – or at least Caroline thought so). "What do you suggest? I think we should just ignore him and see if something happens, and if he makes a move we'll react spontaneous.", Caroline said, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at Damon's overprotective behavior as soon as it came to Elena. "I could be with her every time we go out so he won't be able to hurt her. I'm strong enough.", Bonnie suggested, straightening her back to demonstrate her strength and her fearlessness. Caroline shook her head slightly (not that anybody noticed) and looked at her friend. She was worried about Bonnie, she overused her magic, she shouldn't do it. "Aren't you exhausted?", Matt asked, his eyebrows furrowed, they almost met. Bonnie shook her head. "I'm fine." she said reassuringly, smiling at him. But Caroline noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes, her eyes seemed dull. She thought about talking to Bonnie, in private of course, but she knew that Bonnie wouldn't listen. She always felt like she had to help no matter if it'd cost her life in the process.

As Caroline looked into Matt's eyes she saw the same worry she felt. They shared a concerned look before they turned towards Damon and Elena to see what they thought about the suggestion. "Are you sure Bonnie?", Elena asked, her voice sweet like sugarcoat, but in a concerned way. Caroline was about to roll her eyes, but suppressed the urge as she caught Damon looking at her. His brow was furrowed, his lips pressed into a thin line, his blue eyes cold like ice. Caroline remembered this look. He always had this look on back when she was human and when they talked about Elena and that Stefan had her. He had his _I'm about to kill something_ look on, and Caroline shivered as she realized that it was meant for her. She raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner at him. He shook his head, barely noticeable and clenched his teeth as he looked at Elena. "Okay witchy, but don't you dare to leave her side once.", he threatened. Bonnie rolled her eyes, smiling at him. Caroline stood up, stretching her legs. "I'm out, guys.", she said, flashing them a smile as she walked towards the door. "Where are you going?", Matt asked, tilting his head slightly. "Anywhere but here.", Caroline muttered. They stared at her with big eyes. "Are you mad at us?", Elena asked, her bambi eyes almost teary. "Nope, just exhausted. I need some time for myself.", she answered coldly. It was the truth, but she hadn't meant to say it so harsh. She didn't turn around once more, not wanting to see their faces (or better said their expressions of utter shock and confusion).


End file.
